


Stopwatch

by thisisallivegot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallivegot/pseuds/thisisallivegot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a year into their relationship before Tony gave Loki the full story behind the arc reactor in his chest. It was two years and seven months later when the inevitable happened. FrostIron drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopwatch

 It was a year into their relationship before Tony gave Loki the full story behind the arc reactor in his chest. Teeth grit, facing the wall, he talked about an old friend, a weapons company, and a dark cave in Afghanistan. With Loki's arms around him, he spoke of a man named Yinsen, a car battery, and a suit of armor made out of scraps. Without tears, he relieved his best friend's death, the constant nightmares of remembered torture, and a new night-light in his chest so that he never had to be in the dark again.

\---

It was that night when Loki laved his tongue across the scar tissue and pressed his lips to glowing blue. He caressed his lover's skin, whispering words like _perfect, gorgeous, lovely_ , and other things that would never be repeated in the light of day. They fell asleep curled together as usual, and if Tony caught the God staring at the reactor sometimes after that, neither of them gave comment.

\---

It was another four months before the inventor took a deep breath and asked the question that had been pushing at his thoughts since the first night Loki had spent in his bed.

“Could you use your magic to get the shrapnel out?”

It was a few tense moments of silence before he answered. “I'm sorry, Anthony; I cannot. The shards are too close to your heart. Removing them, even for a magician as skilled as myself, would undoubtedly kill you.”

Tony gave his best public smile. “Nah, it's fine. I wasn't really expecting you to say yes.”

“Still, I am sorry that I cannot relieve you of your burden.”

\---

It was two years and seven months later when the inevitable happened. Loki was gone to Asgard to deal with princely duties along with his no longer hated brother. Tony was alone, all of the other Avengers at a charity event across the globe. They had gotten lax, and the enemy knew too much. He ripped out the arc reactor and left Tony gasping for breath on the floor. It was twelve minutes before his heart stopped. 


End file.
